


Game Night

by Elltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elltaire/pseuds/Elltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is an oblivious adorable idiot and Courfeyrac wants him to be happy with the help of all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

"He doesn't like me back," Enjolras whined, flopping onto Courf's sofa and laying his head in his best friend's lap. 

"You're an idiot." Courf replied, stroking a blond wayward curl and silently chuckling. Enjolras had only just come to terms with his crush on their friend Grantaire, who'd been crushing on their oblivious fearless leader for the best part of a year. 

"But he doesn't! He doesn't show any signs of it."

"He argues with you at meetings,

"So do you and 'Ferre,"

"Yes but we do it to improve, he does it to fluster you. He paints you,"

"I've seen his sketchbook, he draws everyone, all our friends and even strangers."

"You haven't seen the whole book then," Courf mutters to himself. "What about how much he talks to you?" 

"He talks to everyone and you guys talk to me loads, but you don't like me like that."

"We love you Enjolras, you're our closest friend and like a brother. Grantaire loves you a different way."

"No he doesn't!" Enjolras sat up quickly, swinging himself off the horrifically red sofa (a terrible decision on Combeferre's part to let Enjolras help choose the decor) and straight into pacing the room. 

"He plays with your hair,"

"You play with my hair."

"He offers to walk you home,"

"Bahorel often offers." The answers were coming swifter and harsher, each one of them punctuated by a quick turn before setting off in the same angry steps. The vision should have been terrifying but from Courf's view still sprawled on the sofa, his friend looked like a small angel having a temper-tantrum. 

"He asks your round for movies!" Courf shot across the room, exasperated.

"We have movie nights every week!" Enjolras almost snapped, spinning on his heel and smacking right into Combeferre. The taller boy grabbed his shoulders quickly and rubbing smooth circles with his thumbs, 'Ferre guided Enjolras back to the sofa. 

"Yes, Enjolras, we do have movie nights all together," 'Ferre said gently, settling his friend on the sofa and sitting on the coffee table opposite. "And Grantaire always sits close, shush," he chastised Enjolras as he tried to argue. Taking Enjolras' hands in his and once again rubbing circles across his knuckles, he continued. "But Grantaire asks you I see movies just the two of you, he paints and draws you more than anyone else, he offers to walk you home and Bahorel does it because R isn't there to do so, he plays with your hair because he knows you find it comforting. He does like to back, Enjolras, you're just stubborn and oblivious." Enjolras scowled momentarily,

"You really think so?"

"We both do," Courf replied, wrapping an arm around his best friend's waist. "Now, are you going to do anything about it?" 

"Yes, if you're sure."

"Great! Now go put something pretty on and let's get you a man!" Courf exclaimed happily, jumping up and shooing a dazed looking Enjolras towards his own bedroom. As the door shut behind the blond boy, Courf turned grinning back to the sofa. 

"I asked you to watch him for an hour, not work him into a tizzy." Combeferre said disapprovingly, moving from the coffee table to the vacated sofa. 

"Oh I didn't mean to, you know I didn't." Courf replied pouting, moving across the room to settle on his boyfriend's lap. "I just want him to be happy." He sang, elongating the syllables and grinning.

"When he realised his crush it took us 3 hours to calm him down and you get him all worried again 20 minutes before we leave?" He fixed Courf with a stern disapproval, that only lasted until Courf kissed him, still grinning.

"'Ferre?" A small voice called across the room a few minutes later. Enjolras stood peaking through a 3 inch gap in the door, one hand clasping the door and the other bunching the hem of his boxer shorts, red obviously. "What's pretty?" Combeferre sighed, dropping his now hysterically giggling boyfriend onto the floor and went to help calm his best friend's frazzled nerves.

"Pretty? Courf I swear..."

"Make him look cute!" Courf interrupted, reaching for his phone and dialling Prouvaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone else will appear in the next chapter or the one after, I'm not sure


End file.
